Top 10 Hilarious Movie Deaths
The top 10 most hilarious deaths in the movies. There have been four lists in all on WatchMojo.com. Top 10 Hilarious Movie Deaths You may die laughing. Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today we'll be counting down our picks for the most hilarious movie deaths. The following clip, as you might imagine, contains mature content and spoilers. You've been warned. #10: Ride 'em Cowboy - "Doctor Strangelove" (1964) Kicking off our list is the iconic last ride from this black comedy about nuclear annihilation. When an American bomber plane has its radio damage by Soviet antiaircraft fire, it is unable to receive the order to abandon its mission. With the bomb release mechanism damaged as well, Major Kong decides to solve the problem himself. As a true cowboy, he goes out relishing his blaze of glory. #9: Cat Scratch - "Snake In the Eagle's Shadow" (1978) In this movie, Jackie Chan plays a boy taught in the Snake fighting style. The last surviving student not wiped out by the members of the Eagle style, he studies a cat's defeat of a snake and decides to modify his technique to surprise his opponents. The result makes for one absolutely outrageous kill. #8: Inflated Ego - "Live and Let Die" (1973) The James Bond movies are notorious for their outlandish kills. However, in a big pool of hilarity, this one kill easily floats to the top. Q supplies 007 with a shark gun that uses compressed gas pellets that super inflate upon impact. Fortunately for Bond, he gets to put the gadget's ammo to use while battling the villain in a shark-infested pool! The result is... yeah... #7: Anger Management - "Big Trouble In Little China" (1986) Think we blew it with the last one? Well, in this film, Kurt Russell plays a truck driver who ends up on a quest in a mysterious underworld beneath Chinatown. After defeating an ancient sorcerer, his personal bodyguard gets so enraged that he goes all Total Recall and blows up in anger. This is undeniably the weirdest form of seppuku ever filmed. #6: Aim For the Bushes - "The Other Guys" (2010) In this film, we're treated to the believably cool partnership between Samuel L. Jackson and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Admired by the entire city, they give off the impression that they're completely superhuman. Clearly, they were their own biggest fans, as even they thought they were impervious to the laws of physics. But sadly, that was not the case. #5: Garbage Day! - "Silent Night, Deadly Night 2" (1987) Oh, boy, we're getting into some really trashy films now! Here, a psychopath named Ricky decides to indiscriminately kill victims just because. After doing away with the world's worst cop, Ricky decides to take a walk and have some laughs with his new toy. Too bad for this suburbanite it happens to be "garbage day!" #4: Freak Gasoline Fight Accident - "Zoolander" (2001) When Ben Stiller is feeling down, his model roommates decide to cheer him up. After starting a washer fluid fight, Derek gets distracted by a magazine in the trash, only for his friends to take things up a notch. Oddly, things only register as problematic when one of his buddies decides to light one up. Thankfully, Derek learned an important lesson that day... Derek: Just because we have chiseled abs and stunning features, it doesn't mean that we too cannot die in a freak gasoline fight accident. #3: Rocking the Boat - "Shark Attack 3: Megalodon" (2002) The premise of a bloodthirsty shark isn't anything new. However, showcasing a huge shark on a tiny budget makes for some pretty golden moments. When this shark interrupts a nautical black-tie event, it snatches a passenger out of the air like a grape! And that's not even the best part: watch him change size to devour an entire life raft! Not even that cocky guy escaping on a jet ski is safe! #2: Eye Trouble - "Undefeatable" (1994) #1: The Skater - "Hard Ticket To Hawaii" (1987) Do you enjoy our list? Which one cracks you up the most? For more hilarious Top 10s, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com. Another Top 10 Hilarious Movie Deaths Ten wasn't enough; we needed more. Welcome to WatchMojo.com, and today we'll be counting down another top 10 hilarious movie deaths. Please be advised: the following clip contains mature content and spoilers. #10: Never Bring a Sword To a Gun Fight - "Raiders of the Lost Ark" (1981) #9: Inspirational Speech - "Deep Blue Sea" (1999) #8: You Gotta Have an Opinion - "Pulp Fiction" (1994) #7: All Just a Misunderstanding - "Tucker and Dale vs. Evil" (2010) #6: Steamroller - "Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery" (1997) #5: Oh My God! - "Troll 2" (1990) #4: Perfectly Safe - "Scanners" (1981) #3: Overpowered Soda Machine - "Maximum Overdrive" (1986) #2: The Assassinations - "Jane Austen's Mafia" (1998) #1: Just Die Already! - "Kareteci Kiz", A.K.A. "Karate Girl" (1974) Agree with our list? Which movie death slayed you with laughter? For more hilarious and outrageousTop 10s, be sure to subscribe to WatchMojo.com. Videos Category:Top 10 lists